


Different Ways

by too_old_for_fangirling_but_idc



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 19:49:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15541704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/too_old_for_fangirling_but_idc/pseuds/too_old_for_fangirling_but_idc
Summary: Prompt: “I’m not leaving this arcade until I win you that damned stuffed animal!”





	Different Ways

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LokiTheFox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiTheFox/gifts).



> Congratulations @loki-the-fox for hitting 2k

To be honest, you didn’t remember when and how Thor and you had decided to go out more often. Somehow it had just happened. First, Thor had simply shown up during the week – mostly on evenings, knowing that you had work to do – but after a few weeks he awaited you nearly every day when you came home. It was cute. _Thor_ was cute. Sometimes he reminded you of an energetic little puppy. Loki seemed to you more like a cat, but you hadn’t met him that often. Not yet.

You liked it a lot, Thor’s company and all those small visits. What had startled you most was how fast the god had adjusted to the _Midgardian_ way of talking, on the other hand, you knew he was smart – people just tended to overlook or forget that Thor wasn’t just meat and muscles and thunder. He was warm-hearted and sometimes a bit naive but you didn’t doubt his intelligence. He had gone through a lot, you were surprised he hadn’t got any bad or sad phases until now. That was what reassured you that Thor was even stronger than he seemed to be. However, he didn’t talk about his emotions that often, at least not about the bad ones. Those he kept a secret.

You had first met Thor in the coffeeshop you were working in. Surprisingly, he hadn’t had any company, so you had chatted with him every time you passed his table. You hadn’t even recognised him as _the_ Thor, you had just found his ponytail and the confused puppy eyes so cute that there had been no other possibility than talking to him. He wasn’t someone with a lot of time, his sense of freedom great, but when you had met he had stayed for one or two days, mostly choosing the weekends for that. It had happened over time that he had started to spend more of his time with you, and you had noticed quickly that you felt more for him than just friendship.

“What is an arcade?”

You looked up from your book and raised your eyebrows at Thor. You were sitting together on the couch. More like, he was sitting and you were lying with your head on his lap and your legs stretched out across the length of the couch.

“What type of arcade do you mean? The one used to describe a certain type of halls in architecture? The shopping mall? Amusement arcades?”

He tilted his head and looked at you, considering his options. His blue eyes were narrowed in confusion.

“The one you called amusement arcade.”

“Seriously?” Laughing, you sat up and turned to look at him. “You’ve never heard of amusement arcades?”

When he shook his head you sighed, an idea already in mind. “How about I’ll show you, then?” You took his hand, grinning. “There is one not far from here.”

Thor’s eyes lightened up at that. “Are you in earnest?”

“No kidding.” You stood up and stretched. No word had to be said for Thor to follow you without hesitation. He was excited, you could tell.

Half an hour later, the two of you were standing at the entrance of the closest arcade you had been able to think of. You showed him around, explaining the different games to him – which cost you a lot of patience and nerves since Thor asked you a whole bunch of questions.

That was until you stood in front of one of the gaming machines with which you could fish for stuffed animals. And of course, you fell in love with the small kitty plushie covered by a few other animals. You didn’t notice Thor’s gaze on you or how long you were staring at the plush kitty, until the god next to you cleared his throat quietly and threw a coin in.

“Which one?”

“What?” Startled, you watched him manoeuvre the metal arms.

“Which one do you want, (Y/N)?” His expression was serious, no hint of a joke you didn’t get.

You hesitated. But he had already thrown in the coin. Maybe he was good at that game.

Watching Thor, you brushed the last thought aside. Was he really willed to try to get the kitty for you?

“The black kitty.” You blurted out before you could stop yourself. Why not being egoistic for once in your life? Plus, Thor was already trying to get the plushie, so why stop him?

As you had expected, Thor didn’t manage to fish the small stuffed animal out of the container. But you could see how motivated he was now. Thor being challenged by a gaming machine. That was already funny again.

“Come on, let’s go.” You tried but were ignored by a highly focused Avenger. “Thor, come on now. That’s for kids.”

**“I’m not leaving this arcade until I win you that damned stuffed animal you want!”**

_Damned,_ that was the first time you heard him say that.

“Darling, I’m a grown woman. I don’t need a plushie anymore. I’m old enough to use you as a pillow instead.” You eyed the kitty longingly but turned your head away wearily.

“You shall get what you desire.”

You rolled your eyes at his childish behaviour. Though, you had to admit that you felt quite flattered because obviously, he wanted to do you a favour and make you happy. And you appreciated that. Thor was a sweetheart, but sometimes he used different ways to show his love and how much he cared about you. The affection he gave you in this way made you feel warm and somehow – even if it sounded weird – the fact that he was just _there_ , by your side, trying to get that stuffed animal for you… you felt safe like that, strangely satisfied and happy.

In the end, it took Thor one hour and dozens of coins until he managed to win the game and get you the plushie. He gave it to you with one of the purest and proudest expressions you had ever seen on his face.

“You are so cute. And a dork.” You leaned over and had to stand on your tiptoes to kiss his cheek, before you hummed happily, hugged the kitty close and walked out of the arcade. You would make sure to never lose or give away that stuffed animal. It was too important now.


End file.
